Christmas Special
by amulet-berriie
Summary: Natsume hates Christmas! :O Why! Find out why in this story. One shot. Review please.


Hello Minna-san!! It is Amulet-berriie again. :) Thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoy this. :) I almost didn't make it, but I managed. :) Anyways, Merry Christmas everyone! And a happy new year. Hope you are able to enjoy it with your friends or family.

* * *

_Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling too!_

_Come on its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!_

_Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling 'yoo-hoo!'_

_Come on its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!_

I just love Christmas, the music, the snow, the happiness that it brings unto everyone's faces… what's not to love about Christmas?

"Mikan! Hurry up!"

Hajimameshite, Mikan Sakura-desu. Atashi wa juu ichi sai desu. (Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Mikan Sakura. I am 11 years old.) I'm turning 12 soon though. My eyes are like two milk chocolates stuck onto a face. You can call them dark brown or brown, but I like calling them chocolate because I love chocolates. My hair is auburn or brunette, brownish you see, call it whatever you like. Personally, I like auburn… why? I just like the sound of it. I basically tie it up into two pigtails. Like… 98% of the time I do. Or was it 89%... I forget… I'm usually very cheerful and happy. Spreading joy and peace is what I like to do. My Alice is Nullification and Stealing, I'm the Special Type and my star rating is 1… Not too bad huh? Star rating depends on your behaviour and all. No star is the lowest, special star is the highest; it's hard to get that star.

"Mikan! Hurry up! It's already 12 in the afternoon!"

"Coming Hotaru!" I yelled.

Hotaru Imai, my very best friend since we were around 7 or 8. She's also the same age as me, which is 11 years old. Her hair is black and short. She doesn't smile a lot, she's usually emotionless and her voice is very… monotonous. She's in the Technical Type since she has the Alice of Invention. By the way, watch out… they can be deadly too. But her inventions are good… a lot of people come see her almost everyday, asking her to make stuff for them and saying they would give her a lot of money. Of course, knowing Hotaru, she'd agree for the money. Her star rating is… 3… She's been here longer than me! Don't look down on me.

I finally caught up with Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru.

"Sorry," I apologized to them.

"Why must we be dragged into your mess? It's your fault for buying Christmas presents last minute," Hotaru told me. Yes… Christmas is only a day away and here I am, buying Christmas presents for all my friends.

"How many people do you have to buy presents for?" Hotaru asked me again.

"Well… there's you, Natsume, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Sumire, Tsubasa, Misaki… I'm also buying them for our sensei like Narumi-sensei, Misaki-sensei, let's not forget—" I was caught off by a very annoyed Hotaru.

"Don't tell me you haven't bought a single present at all."

"Uhh," I sweat dropped, "I… did… buy one for…"

"For?" she asked annoyed again.

"Me…" I squeaked out softly.

_**BAKA BAKA BAKA!**_

I was hit against the wall very hard by Hotaru's invention, the baka gun. This is what I mean by be careful, they are dangerous at times. Hotaru's baka gun shoots out air punches at bakas, that's what she said…

"Ow… that hurts…"

"Serves you right, if we're not done by 6 tonight, I'm going home without you."

"Demo, Hotaru!"

_**BAKA!**_

Hotaru left us while I lay on the floor with a huge bump on my forehead. I got up with teary eyes as I touched the bump.

"Are you alright… Sakura-san?" Ruka asked me, I nodded my head a bit.

Ruka Nogi, my other friend… he sticks with Natsume a lot as well, I'll get around to introducing Natsume when he talks. Anyways, Ruka's 11 and has blonde hair and is always carrying a bunny around. Hotaru calls him bunny boy and blackmails him a lot into helping her with pictures she takes of him and his animal friends. He's really popular around girls. He can be cheerful, but chooses not to because Natsume doesn't. His Alice is the Animal Pheromone and belongs to the Somatic class. He's also triple stared like Hotaru. Again, he's been here longer, don't look down on me.

"Yes, thanks for caring, unlike Hotaru!" I yelled out, hoping Hotaru heard since she wasn't that far. Ruka lent a helping hand and I took it.

"It's not my fault I do things last minute and Hotaru's not like that…" I started to complain as we walked, "are you guys done buying your present?"

"No, I have one more to buy for someone," Ruka replied nicely. He's always nice to me, that's what I like about him. Natsume scoffed a bit.

"No, I don't buy presents for anyone. I don't find Christmas special or anything," Natsume replied coldly.

Ah, time to introduce Natsume I see? So… Natsume Hyuuga, 12 years old, friend of Ruka Nogi, I'm not so fond of him, he thinks he's the best… or at least he acts as if he is. I don't know how Ruka is his friend… he calls me names! Oh well, he's not happy at all, his face always makes him look angry and upset. I really want to turn that around and make him happy. That'll make me feel better at least. He's my partner, I don't know why we need them, but we have them. Natsume's also the most popular guy around girls. He's in the Dangerous class since he has the fire Alice. Dangerous classes don't really participate much in events and all. Natsume also goes on mission, I find him wounded a lot because of that. What's his star? I don't know why he gets it, but he's the special star. Someone like him shouldn't get it; he's annoying and acts so mighty. Even Ruka is better. But above all things, his personality, the way he treats me and all, I like him… as a friend… probably more. Sh, that's our secret, not even Hotaru knows.

I gasped at Natsume. "What did you say?! Christmas not special?! Are you mad?!"

"Hn, no… I don't find Christmas interesting, that's all."

"Christmas is the day for all to be happy and cheerful. To spread joy to one another and give presents and receive them!"

"So? I don't like Christmas."

"Why don't you like Christmas?!" the moment he said he didn't like it, that didn't make me happy. I was urged to make him like Christmas.

"Too happy and cheerful. It's just a day like any other day… if other regular days aren't special, how should Christmas be special then?" he replied and boy… he got me… he got me good. I have no idea how to reply to that.

"You get presents from your fans!" I said. His fans… such as Sumire… are always trying to get him to like them.

"Tch, yeah… like scarves and mittens…"

"But they are handmade! It has their feelings and love in it."

"Handmade… that's even worse then bought…"

"Natsume! That's mean of you to say that! That could've been working day and night, not getting any sleep!"

"Too bad for them then. I don't intend on feeling sorry for them either."

"Natsume, you're so full of yourself! Do you have something against Christmas or the fan girls?!"

"Hmm…"

We saw Hotaru up ahead, not far so we ran up to her.

"Hotaru! What do you want for Christmas?!" I asked eagerly… maybe if she told me what she wanted it might be easier for me to get a present for her.

"You not to bother me while I work," was the reply I got from Hotaru. I felt as though an arrow with the words that Hotaru said poked my head.

"That's so mean!"

"Money can't buy happiness…" she said. It was true… the words that Hotaru just spoke of…

"That's true… money **can't** buy happi—" I stopped right in the middle of my word as the howalon shop, or the fluff puff shop, caught my eyes. That store was famous for its sweet delicate candies it sells. It makes you feel happy and soft. My face light up with joy at the sight of howalons. Who said money can't buy happiness? It's just money can't **always** buy happiness.

"Howalons!!!" I screamed as I went to the line up. I jumped eagerly in the line to get my howalons. Even some of the costumers in line looked at me with a weird face… some looked at me annoyed because I kept bumping into them. I was suddenly dragged out of the line, a hand pinched at my ear. It was painful, but I was able to look at who was dragging me.

"Mikan, you have to stay focused," my best friend told me, "you're not wasting money and time on howalons."

"But it's worth it! The sweetness and the delicacy of the flavour and all… yummy…"

"No, let's go," Hotaru said and dragged me by my ears again with Natsume and Ruka following. Natsume showed a bit of interest when Hotaru was dragging me by my ear.

"Hotaru! I know how to walk! You can let go, it's embarrassing."

"You're going to run off… fine, wait," Hotaru went through her bag and when she saw what she needed, her hand shot right in. Then it came out… there was nothing there though.

"What's that? Air you're holding onto?"

"Don't make fun of my invention baka," Hotaru was still holding the 'air' item in her hand, she finally unwrapped it like a rope and pulled on it, making sure it was tight. I stood there, along with a lot of people who passed by, confused. What **was** in her hand? She finally held the 'item' in her hand, having some distance between her hands. She put her hands over me and pulled a bit. I choked.

"Ugh! What is this?!"

"It's my new invention, invention#015 the invisible human dog leash. Handy to keep bakas close to you making sure they don't run off. It's used just like a dog leash, collar goes around the neck. Invisibility to make it less humiliating when walking outside."

"Um… okay… at least you're still a bit considerate about other's feelings…" I said. Hotaru tightened the 'leash' and walked a few steps behind, holding the leash that was attached. The collar was making my neck itchy, I started to scratch it.

"Stop scratching your neck, you're going to look weird," Hotaru told me.

"I can't help it! It's itchy!"

"Oh… I forgot I put itching powder on it one time because someone kept taking my stuff."

"You put what?!"

"Itching powder. A powder that makes you itch once it touches your skin."

"I know what it is! So… itchy!!" I kept scratching and scratching.

"Oi, stop scratching polka-dots! You're letting the fleas out," Natsume joked. I didn't find that funny though.

"That's not funny and stop calling me polka-dots!" I screamed back.

"To save our reputation I'm taking this leash off," Hotaru said as she took it off, she poured something on me, which I didn't know what it was, and the itching soothed.

"Ah… why would it ruin your reputation?"

"To be seen with a baka scratching herself?"

"Ah…" I said. We kept walking, we past by a store full of things that's useful for inventions. I saw Hotaru looking at an Alice made screwdriver on the display window.

"Do you want that Hotaru?" I asked nicely. She looked at me.

"No…" she replied. I couldn't tell if she was lying or telling the truth since her face was always the same, showing absolutely no emotion at all and her voice was the same tone.

"I know you do," I was guessing randomly, but I had a hunch she wanted it.

"I don't."

"You do."

"I don't.

"You do."

"I don't."

"You do and that's that! I'm getting it for you!" I ran in the store before she could stop me. I looked for it and when I finally found it, I looked at the price, 1,000 rabbits. Wow, that's expensive. I had 5,000 rabbits to spend, leaving 1,000 rabbits for extra. Just to keep. I took the item and walked over to the cashier.

"Is that all you're getting?" he said as he took the item.

"Yes and why is the price so high?" I asked; I just had to know.

"Because it's Alice made, and the person who made it put a lot of stuff into it, stuff that will help inventors."

"Such as?"

"I don't know myself, it's their secret, anyways, is that all?" he scanned it. I stared at the item.

"I'm not buying it if it's 1,000 rabbits! Are you crazy?!"

"Ma'am, this is—"

"Expensive! This is totally a rip off! I want the price lowered!"

"Ma'am, this screwdriver is—"

"Even 700 rabbits is fine! Can't you ask your boss to lower the price?!"

"Ma'am, this—"

"Fine! 800 rabbits!"

"Ma'am—"

"No?! You want it for 900?! FINE!" I lost it. 1,000 rabbits? That's so expensive! I thought it could've been lowered on Christmas… or maybe it was already lowered too 1,000 rabbits. The cashier person took a deep breath. I guess I should let him talk. I look at him and smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry, what was it you were trying to say?"

The cashier cleared his throat. "This item isn't 1,000 rabbits."

"Eh?" I was confused.

"It's on sale, it's for 500 rabbits. Half price lady, take it or leave it."

"Eh? It's… it's…" I started. He took the item and held it in my face, pointing at a small tag saying '**50% off! Only 500 rabbits now! Best price, take it or leave it!**'

"Is that enough proof?" he asked.

"I… I…" I was embarrassed, "Sorry, I'll buy it."

The Cashier let out a quick 'tsk' and typed some things in the computer to confirm that I purchased the item.

"Is this all you're buying?" the cashier asked one last time, "500 rabbits please."

I gave him the money and took the bag, walking out the door.

"That was embarrassing," Natsume said. I stuck my tongue out at him and he smirked.

"Hotaru's present down, 6 more to go!" I yelled.

"I thought there were more people…" Hotaru said.

"Well yeah… too many people, to lazy to buy them. So I'm buying it for Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Permy, Anna, Nonoko, and Yuu! Since I'm done with Hotaru, I have to buy something for the other 6," I smiled at my best friend who gave me her usual emotionless look.

"Hurry up, it's already 1. I'm leaving you alone in 5 hours."

"Honton?! 1 already?! Crud!" Time passes by when you're having loads of fun, or… when you're rushing around looking for the right items.

By the time I was done, it was 7. Yes, that means Hotaru left an hour ago, and I had to buy two more items when she left, something for Ruka and another for Natsume.

What I bought for Hotaru was a handy Alice-made Screwdriver. For Sumire, also known as permy, I got her a headband with cute little dog ears including a dog makeup. Kawaii, ne? Anyways, for Yuu I got him a book. I heard him say he wanted it yesterday. It's called _'Journey to the River Sea'._ I have no idea what was in it, but he said he wanted it; hopefully no one got him that. There **were** two other people with us when he said so. (Book is real; it's a good book, read it!) For Anna I got a cook book on how to make Alice Deserts. For Nonoko, I bought her a Scientist Lab Coat.

Within the next hour after Hotaru left, I found a cute little bunny keychain for Ruka. Of course, I didn't let him see, it would've ruined the surprise. I hope he likes it though. The only person I couldn't find a present for was Natsume. It seemed he didn't like anything in Central Town, or maybe he does but doesn't show his interest in reality. So it made it hard for me to get him something.

_What does Natsume like?_ I thought. I only had about 550 rabbits left to spend. I just had to ask.

"Natsume!!!" I started to complain.

He gave me an annoyed look. "What do you want now?"

"Can you tell me what you want for Christmas?!"

"I don't want anything."

"There must be **something** you want!"

Natsume thought for a moment. "Nope, nothing."

"You're saying you have everything you want?"

"I have everything I need but I also don't have everything I need."

"What? That doesn't make sense."

"Of course it doesn't for you. You're too stupid to understand polka-dots."

"Oi!! Fine, I'm not getting you anything. That way I still have 1,550 rabbits left to keep."

"Suit yourself," Natsume said. Jeez, he's so difficult to handle. Never mind him. Ruka, Natsume and I walked back to the bus stop to wait for the bus. We saw Kokoro there and when we got on the bus, Ruka sat beside him. I sat near an empty seat and Natsume sat next to me. I gave him a weird look.

"Shouldn't you be sitting with Ruka?"

"He's sitting beside Kokoro baka…"

"Oh yeah!" That… must've slipped out of my mind within 25 seconds. We sat there for a while, riding on the bus as if there was no one beside us. As if I wasn't beside him and he wasn't beside me. I decided to talk again.

"So… why don't you like Christmas?"

"…"

"Natsume?" I looked at him, but his head was facing the other way, so I was unable to look at his expression at that moment. Was he asleep? I poked him.

"Oi, are you sleeping Natsume??" I said, and poked him again once more. I decided to leave him alone since he wasn't going to reply any sooner. When we got off the bus, Kokoro left saying goodbye as we all waved. Natsume said he had to go so he left first, leaving Ruka and me together.

"You bought all the presents yet Sakura-san?" Ruka asked while we walked.

"Hai, except Natsume, I don't know what to get him… he said he doesn't want anything."

"That's true… he never ask for any gifts, he'll accept anything."

"Really?"

"Well… 90% of the time he does, unless he really doesn't like it."

"I see… ne Ruka… why doesn't Natsume like Christmas?" I asked, hoping to get an answer from his best friend than himself. I got no reply; I thought he didn't hear my question so I asked again.

"Ruka, why doesn't Natsume like Christmas?" I was pretty sure he heard me that time, but again I got no reply. I looked over at his face to find that it had a cheerless face. I stopped walking and he too stopped. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ruka? Are you okay?" I asked, showing concern. If my friends are upset or not happy, it doesn't make me feel happy either.

"Natsume's favourite pet cat died on Christmas 4 years ago when he was 7…"

"Ex… excuse me?" I said. I was shocked… Natsume had a cat? We started talking again. Ruka sighed a few times. He opened his mouth a few times, but didn't know how to start. When he finally cleared his throat and opened his mouth that was when I knew he was ready to talk. I stayed quiet, listening to him.

"Natsume had a neko named Kuro Nanami. It was a girl neko and it was black as you can see. Natsume loved that cat a lot; it was him taking care of Kuro Nanami all the time. Wherever Natsume went, Kuro went with him. She was like his child. She even followed him to school, but of course, the sensei told him to bring her back home. It was decided that Kuro would wait for Natsume outside the school until he was finished school so that they could walk home together. After school, Natsume would bring Kuro all places like the park, even out to get ice cream.

A week after they decided that Kuro would wait for him at 3:30 after school, it was Christmas. Yes, our school was strict, they even wanted us to go to school on Christmas, but we get the day off the next day. Natsume and I walked out of the school together expecting to see Kuro at the entrance, but she wasn't there. Natsume and I thought she must've been sick so his mother didn't let her out. When we got back to his house, Natsume's mother asked where Kuro was. We were all confused and very worried about Kuro. We set out to look for her, tracing the steps that she would've gone, about 3 hours later, Natsume found her. It had started to snow as well. His mother and I saw him soon after. He was sitting on the road, with cars passing by; he was kneeled on the ground and crying. His mother and I rushed over at the sight of him on the ground and cars passing by him. It was very dangerous seeing as the drivers could've lost control since the road was slippery.

His mother started yelling at him the moment we arrived beside him. But after 2 seconds, she followed Natsume's gaze, I did too. And there… lay Kuro Nanami. Dead on the road… a car must've drove fast and hit her while she was walking to our school. The next day we made a small funeral and placed the deceased Kuro in his back yard. So then, from that day on, he didn't like Christmas because it reminded him of Kuro, and he used to love Christmas so much. Every Christmas morning we'd get together alone to remember Kuro," Ruka told me the story. He had a sorrowful expression on his face. I thought it was sad, I began to cry.

"Oh poor Natsume! Poor, poor Natsume… and Kuro Nanami! She must've been a really great cat if Natsume liked her that much."

"Yeah, she was really friendly and didn't scratch at all. Even I loved her, everyone loved her. She was obedient just like a dog…"

I wiped my tears away. "I understand why he doesn't like Christmas now. I understand how he feels, although it wasn't on Christmas, my dad died too. He died when I was 5… I loved him a lot though. I spent a lot of time with him."

Ruka nodded his head. "I guess we should go back to our room now. It's getting late. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay Sakura-san? Mata ashita!"

"Mata ashita," I said and waved as we separated, then I noticed that Ruka walked me back to my room while talking, "Ruka!"

Ruka turned around and looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for walking me back!" I smiled and waved. He did too and turned to walk again. I watched for a few more seconds and opened the door to my single star room. I placed all the presents down beside my table along with the wrapping papers that I bought. Each for 50 rabbits! I saw down in the chair, with scissors, tape, name tags, and a pen. I opened the brand new, newly bought wrapping papers and one by one, started to wrap each presents, writing and sticking the name tags onto the gift to not forget which present belonged to whom.

When I was done, wrapping papers were everyone, used name tags were everywhere and I was exhausted.

"Whew! Who knew wrapping presents can be so tiring and tough!" I wiped a sweat off my forehead and started to tidy up. After 3 more hours, my gifts were nicely wrapped, well… at least I hope they were tidy enough to present to the receiver. I was careful not to throw out any wrapping papers that were still useful and placed them in my drawers. I threw out the name tags, tidied my desk up and went to take a shower.

As I took a shower, I sang one of my favourite Christmas songs.

_Where are you Christmas  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play_

My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too

Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go

Christmas is here  
Everywhere, oh  
Christmas is here  
If you care, oh

If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time

I feel you Christmas  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away  
The joy of Christmas  
Stays here inside us  
Fills each and every heart with love

Where are you Christmas  
Fill your heart with love

At the end of the song, I realized that this song might help Natsume gain his Christmas spirit and his love for Christmas back. Well… even if it might not, it's still worth a try, no? I'll sing the song to him and make him like Christmas! What happened then was the past; all you can do now is look to the future. I got out of the shower and dried myself, brushing my teeth and then went to bed. It was hard falling asleep since the next day was Christmas. There was a Christmas event too. Our dress was to be delivered to us first thing in the morning at around 9:30 am.

"Christmas! Christmas…. Christmas, Christ…mas… Chri—" after saying a Christmas a few times, I finally fell asleep. It was very peaceful too.

_**KNOCK KNOCK!**_

"Sakura-san, you're dress is here!" Takahashi, a robot, called out behind the door. I opened my eyes unwillingly and rubbed them. I yawned and stretched out my arms, then shook my head to make me wake up.

"I'm coming!" I yelled out so that Takahashi knew I was in the room. I scratched my head a bit and brushed my hair with my hand. I slid on my slippers and marched to the door. I opened it and it revealed the robot. "Ohaio Takahashi! Merry Christmas."

"Here, hurry up and take it. I still have to deliver the dresses to the other girls. You don't have school today. Don't forget, the Christmas event is tonight starting at 6. It starts with a dinner, then a ball, and finally gift exchange. Don't be late!" Takahashi told me quickly and rushed off to the dorm next door and the next telling them the same thing. I watched as Takahashi quickly went down the hall passing out the dresses. I lifted mine and took a good look at it. It was just like last year; red dress with no sleeves, but covers the neck. It's like a turtle neck without sleeves and at the end of each hem; there were fake white fur around. I like that design. I closed my door and put the dress on my chair beside the bed. I made my bed and laid the dress on the bed afterwards, then got ready for everything.

After changing into some casual clothes, I set out to look for Hotaru. I knocked on her door, no answer, knocked again, no reply either. Suddenly Takahashi passed by so I decided to ask him.

"Matte Takahashi!"

"Nani Sakura-san? Haiyaku, I still have dresses to deliver," Takahashi told me impatiently.

"Do you know where Hotaru is??"

"Yeah, she's in her laboratory working on her invention, now if you don't mind me I must continue handing out the dresses," and with that, Takahashi disappeared. I skipped all the way to the laboratory where the police robot stood outside guarding the door.

"Who are you looking for?" it said.

"Hotaru Imai," I said. The robot started searching for her name.

"Your name please," it said.

"Mikan Sakura," I told it. It searched for my name next.

"Enter," the robot moved, letting me go in the lab. I searched for Hotaru's lab and found it. I knocked on it and Hotaru told me to enter, so I gladly entered with no hesitation.

"Ohaio Hotaru!! Merry Christmas!" I said happily. My best friend ignored what I said.

"What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm finishing my invention?" she said coldly. I pouted.

"But it's Christmas! Who works on Christmas?!" I asked.

"Me. This is due soon for the Minashi Company; if I don't finish it by this Saturday then I don't get that money. Now if you don't have anything else to do here, you can leave," she told me with her back still facing me. I left quietly, closing the door behind me.

_Well… this is boring. Who should I look for next? Ah! Ruka!_ I thought to myself. Then I started to skip Ruka's room. I knocked on it and found it opened. Knowing Ruka, if the door was opened that meant he wasn't in there and probably at Natsume's room. I walked over to Natsume's room which was right next to Ruka's and was about to knock on the door until I remembered the story Ruka told me the night before.

"_Every Christmas morning, we'd get together alone to remember Kuro"_ was what he said to me. I put my hand down and looked at the ground. I then folded my hands together and placed it near my heart deciding I'll remember Kuro too, except not with Natsume and Ruka.

_Rest in Peace Kuro, even though I don't know you, the way Ruka described you made you seem like a very likeable pet. I might've liked you too if I actually got the chance to meet you. Natsume cherished you a lot, but I'm sure you're doing fine now. Please watch over Natsume from wher—_

"Sakura-san?" my eyes fluttered opened when I heard Ruka. I lifted my head up and placed my hand beside my body.

"Ohaio Ruka, Merry Christmas," I forced a smile to pretend that I was happy.

"Ohaio Sakura-san, Merry Christmas to you too," Ruka smiled back at me.

"Oi, why are you standing outside my door polka-dots?" Natsume asked harshly.

"If you think I'm here to see you then think again. I'm here to see Ruka!" To tell you the truth, I did come to see him partly… I saw Ruka blush a bit. I giggled. Natsume looked irritated at us. I bet he was jealous I wasn't there to see him. Just kidding.

"If you guys are going to flirt then go to his room," Natsume said then chuckled. My mouth dropped opened. Flirt?! As if. Although what I did say sounded as if a couple was saying it. I closed my mouth for a minute, deep in thought. He chuckled again and I glanced at him.

"Flirting?! We were not flirting for your big fat information!"

"Sure, then what do you call '_If you think I'm here to see you then think again. I'm here to see Ruka!_'" he chortled.

"That wasn't flirting!"

"Oh? Then what is it?" he snickered.

"Argh!" I screamed, and then ran off to my room. I slammed my door closed behind me. "That jerk. BAKA! Flirting?! Who's flirting?! BLEH!" I stuffed my face in my pillow and screamed. After a few seconds there was a voice in my room.

"Oi, what's wrong with you baka?" it said. I shot my head up to see a hologram of Hotaru.

"Hotaru!!"

"What's with you? I can hear you screaming even from my lab."

"You… can?"

"Yes… that means everyone can hear you. Lower your voice down!"

"But Natsume said I was flirting with Ruka!!"

"So? That doesn't give you the right to scream to loud. Now shush, I'm trying to work," then the hologram disappeared and the little flying object that was containing the hologram flew off back to the lab. I sighed.

"I guess I might as well go to Central Town to pass the time," I told myself. I got up and walked out to go to Central Town. I saw Anna and Nonoko at the bus stop and waved to them.

"Anna-chan! Nonoko-chan!" I said. They turned and waved back at me.

"Ohaio Mikan-chan, Merry Christmas," they said together.

"Merry Christmas. Are you done buying your presents?" I asked. They both nodded. The bus came and we got on together. I spent my time there searching to see if there was anything good for Natsume, of course, I had that 550 rabbits with me from yesterday. In the end, it was 5:00 and we decided to go back, there was nothing I saw that caught my eye that Natsume would like. He really was difficult to buy a present for. Oh well, it served him right for not giving me a small hint, didn't it?

When Anna, Nonoko, and I got back to our dorm, we decided to help each other with the hair and the make up. Hotaru came too, although we never invited her, but we were happy she came. We met up in my room after each taking a shower and bringing the dress to my room. We set the time to be at my room at 5:30. So right at that time, they came. We got dressed and did each other's make up and hair. We had fun. Then Takahashi came to my room and knocked.

"Mikan-chan, it's time for the event. Is Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, and Hotaru-chan in there as well?"

"Hai Takahashi-san, they are in here. We'll be out in a second," I said. After finishing the finishing touches, we went outside to where the event was held. The decoration was very pretty, it just made me happy! There was even Christmas music to make the Christmas spirit better. Anna and Nonoko disappeared right when we got there, so it was left with me and Hotaru.

"Okay Minna-san. Please sit down in the seat with your name on it. We'll begin dinner shortly!" Narumi-sensei said over the microphone. I sat down in my seat with Hotaru in front of me, Natsume beside me and Ruka beside Hotaru and in front of Natsume. Once everyone was seated, Narumi-sensei said a few things, a long with other senseis as well. We ate happily after they had finished talking. Around 7, we began the ball.

"Minna-san, the ball is starting soon! Please find a partner of the opposite gender. If you can not find any, please sit out and wait for the next song, where you can dance with anyone!" Narumi-sensei said.

Ruka, Hotaru and I sat on the bench outside at the balcony. Natsume was no where to be found, but I didn't bother leaving to find him since I knew he might've wanted to be alone. But if he didn't show up later, then I'm going to have to look for him. He can't miss out on **all** the fun.

At around 8:30 pm, it was time for gift exchange. I was so excited that my mouth hurt from smiling.

"Minna-san, we've ate dinner and we've dance, now it's time for the most important thing to happen on Christmas! Gift Exchange!" Narumi-sensei said. Everyone roared with excitement. I looked for the people who I had to give presents to. Everyone was happy. Permy didn't expect to get a present from me either. I got a lot of gifts in return too. One from Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Ruka. Even Tsubasa-sempai and Misaki-sempai got me presents. Also Narumi-sensei too, he got me a big one. There were more I got but I was busy looking for Natsume since a lot of people had gifts for him, especially his fan girls. I couldn't find him anywhere, I even asked some people, but they didn't know where he was either. I finally realized that the place he loved to go was the Sakura tree.

I walked there slowly, making sure I wouldn't miss him if he wasn't there. Outside was beautiful. It was dark, but the light of the moon reflecting off the snow was beautiful. The breeze from the wind felt nice against my skin since I've been stuck in a crowded place for a long time. When the Sakura tree came in sight, I didn't see anyone sitting against it. I looked up but no one was sitting on the branches. Something from behind the tree caught my attention. Something was sticking out. I looked carefully and it was a foot! With a shoe on it of course. I walked over slowly and peered around. I saw Natsume holding a picture with a black cat.

"Is that Kuro Nanami-chan?" I asked quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. Natsume whipped his head around.

"What are you talking about polka-dots?" he asked sharply.

"That picture, that cat. It's your cat right?" I asked.

"Tch. No, It's not mine. I never had a cat."

"Lies, don't fake it. Ruka told me all about it. Everything," I told him.

"Ugh, he did? That traitor!" he said. I patted him.

"Don't feel sad. I understand how you feel."

"How would you understand? My pet died and here you are, telling me you understand?! Have you ever lost your favourite pet before?!" he screamed. I could tell he was very upset.

"Well… no, I've never lost my favourite pet, but—"

"But what?! You've never lost your favourite pet and you're telling me you understand?!"

"I do! I understand very much!" I screamed at him. He was a bit startled by my sudden outburst. I continued, "I didn't lose my favourite pet, but I lost someone very important to me too! I lost my dad when I was 5! I loved him a lot. Your pet died, but you still have your parents! My mom became sick because she was depressed and almost died! I would've lost a mother too!"

I started to cry. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I sat on the opposite side of Natsume against the tree and buried my face in my legs crying. I suddenly felt warm arms hugging me and comforting me. I looked up and was surprised to bee the one comforting me was Natsume even though he was the only one out there with me.

"Your situation is obviously more difficult then mine," he said softly. I was surprised. HIM? The 'great' Natsume sounding soft? I laughed a bit quietly.

"That tone doesn't fit you at all," I told him honestly. He cleared his throat.

"What? Is that a problem?" he asked harshly this time. I laughed and shook my head. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand.

"Gomen for not getting you a present," I apologized. I took out 200 rabbits out of my pocket, took his hand and placed the money in his hand.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Since I couldn't find you anything, I'll give you the money to buy something you want yourself, although it isn't much," I smiled. Natsume took my hand and returned the money to me. I gave his a questioning look.

"I don't want the money," he said.

"But… I don't know what you want."

"I want your heart," he said. My heart skipped a beat.

"But if I give you my heart then I'll die!" I said. He chuckled.

"I meant that the only thing I want for Christmas that will make me happier and love Christmas again is to have you by my side forever and to be together," he said.

"Aren't we together right now?" I asked.

He sighed. "You're a real baka. Fine, let me say it in a way you'll understand. I love you, will you be my girlfriend?"

My mouth fell opened. I was stuttering words. "I… but I… I'm… I… You… girlfriend…" but before I could say anything else, he…

"He what Mikan Obaa-san?!" little Mitaru asked. Mikan chuckled.

"Mitaru-chan! Natsuka-kun! Okaa-san! It's time for dinner!" Mitsune, daughter of Mikan and Natsume, yelled.

"But grandma Miikan is telling us a story!" Natsuka yelled back.

"Obaa-san can finish it later, ne Okaa-san?"

"Hai hai, dear Mitsune," Mikan said. Natsume came in the room and helped Natsuka and Mitaru off Mikan.

"Natsume oji-san! What did you do after you confessed?!" Natsuka said. Natsume chuckled this time.

"You can make up that part," Natsume said and winked.

"Aw! Natsume Oji-san! Mikan-obaa-san! Tell us!" The two 6 year olds complained. Natsume and Mikan shook their heads.

"Oi! Stop bothering them, turkey's getting cold and Hotaru obaa-san and Ruka oji-san are both waiting for their hugs!" Ruta, son of Hotaru and Ruka, said to his 2 children.

"Haiiii odou-san," the 2 little ones said. Without another word, they left to go to the dinning room with their father, leaving Mikan and Natsume alone.

"You were telling them 'our story'?" Natsume said. Mikan giggled.

"Yeah," she said.

"Let me finished it then!" Natsume Oji-san said.

"Oh boy, go ahead then," Mikan Obaa-san laughed.

"Then Natsume kissed Mikan and she agreed to be his girlfriend," Natsume kissed Mikan quickly and lightly on the lip.

"The end," they both said together and smiled.

"Oi! Odou-san! Okaa-san! Everyone is waiting for you and the food is getting cold!" Mitsune yelled.

"We're coming!" Natsume said. The two of them wrapped one arm around each other's waist and walked into the dining room where their grandchildren, daughter, son-in-law, and best friends sat around a table with empty plates, a bottle of wine, and a freshly cooked turkey, waiting for them.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Sorry if you didn't like it. But please review anyways. :) Thanks everyone and have a Merry Christmas. :)

XOX,

Amulet-berriie


End file.
